1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to panheads of the type used with collapsible tripods such as used for supporting photographic and video cameras.
2. Background of the Invention
Existing panheads which support a camera or the like on a tripod consist of 1) a panning base which turns about a vertical axis, 2) a tilting base which can tilt about a first horizontal axis for up/down movement and 3) a side tilting base which can turn about a second horizontal axis transverse to the first horizontal axis for right/left movement. The side tilting base is the base on which the camera or the like is mounted. In this conventional type of panhead, the panning handle which turns the panning base, etc., extends rearwardly from the panhead on the operator's left side of the panhead, and the axis second horizontal of the side tilting base also lies on the left side of the tilting base. When positioning the camera vertically, for example, when the side tilting base is tilted from its horizontal position to an upright position by turning it counter-clockwise with respect to the operator, the camera mounted on the base becomes positioned further to the left of the panning handle. The problem with this condition is that the operation of the panhead becomes cramped and restricted because the operator must now work the panning handle with the right hand while at the same time operating the camera with the left hand.
A need exists for panheads which do not suffer from this shortcoming when the side tilting base is turned to its vertical position.